Kimahri Ronso
} |skill=Blue Magic, Jump |specialattack=Ronso Rage |specialattacktype=Overdrive |race=Ronso |home=Mt. Gagazet |age=25 |height=2.04m (6'9") }} }} is a playable fictional character in the Square Enix role-playing game Final Fantasy X. Final Fantasy X Designed by Tetsuya Nomura to resemble a blue-furred, lion-like humanoid, Kimahri is the player's first glimpse of the fictional Ronso race. The primary role of this character within the narrative of the game is to serve as Yuna's first and most faithful guardian, having known and protected her since she was seven years old. However, he was not well accepted by the other Ronso, who viewed him as inferior due to his short stature (for his race) and his broken horn. Later in the game, it is revealed that his horn was broken in a duel with the characters Biran Biran: "Summoner! We Ronso will stop pursuers from temple." / Yuna: "Truly?" / Biran: "Penance for breaking Kimahri's horn, long ago."(Final Fantasy X), one of two aggressive young Ronso who occasionally bump into Kimahri during the progression of the main storyline to tease him and give harsh-sounding yet useful advice. Kimahri has less dialogue than other party members throughout the game. This is justified in the narrative as a result of the shame of bearing a broken horn. In fact, Kimahri swore never again to step foot on his home of Mt. Gagazet due to the shame of his broken horn, although the events of "Final Fantasy X" will result in his return, regardless. Kimahri doesn't have any spoken dialogue during Final Fantasy X until shortly following the Operation Mi'ihen scenario, when he reminds the player character Tidus — who is shocked to hear Kimahri talk at all — that he must keep a bright exterior and happy face to help brighten Yuna's dark journey. From then on he only talks when necessary and usually offers helpful advice to the player when he does speak. Like most of the Ronso race depicted within the game, Kimahri's English-language dialogue is in the third person without the use of pronouns; Ex: "Kimahri (referring to himself) tell Garik many times. Force not solve problems." Kimahri's character in combat gameplay is heavily reminiscent of the Dragoon Knight character class of older Final Fantasy games (due to his choice of weaponry and his Jump attack) and also of the Blue Mage character class, as well (the Lancet ability allows him to learn enemy attacks--Lancet née Dragon Sword, interestingly enough, is an ability of the Dragon Knight Job Class in Final Fantasy V). Kimahri is the only character lacking a pre-determined course on the Sphere Grid, allowing the player freedom to choose Kimahri's abilities from the time of his initial stat growth. The game's backstory reveals that Kimahri's guardianship of Yuna began long before she officially decided to become a summoner. After departing from Mt. Gagazet in shame ten years before the current events depicted in Final Fantasy X began, Kimahri discovered a dying Auron – who had managed to crawl all the way from the Zanarkand Ruins while wounded – outside Bevelle. Auron told Kimahri about the daughter of High Summoner Braska, Yuna, and asked him to fulfill a promise Auron had made to Braska in his stead: to remove Yuna from Bevelle and transport her to the island of Besaid, where she may grow up peacefully. Auron: "Somehow I made my way, crawling, down Mount Gagazet. But my strength left me just outside Bevelle. That's where Kimahri found me. I told him about Yuna... just before I died."(Final Fantasy X)Braska: "Auron." / Auron: "My lord?" / Braska: "When this is over... could you bring Yuna here? I want her to lead a life far away from this conflict." / Auron: "You have my word. I will bring her here."(Final Fantasy X) Kimahri honored Auron's request and made sure that Yuna arrived at Besaid safely. When his task was completed, he prepared to depart, yet Yuna pleaded with him to remain with her, and he complied.Yuna: "I cried after we got to Besaid, too. When you tried to go after leaving me in the care of the temple... I held on to you, crying, 'Don't go, don't go!' And you listened, Kimahri. You stayed. Kimahri, thank you. Thank you so much."(Final Fantasy X) Kimahri's main character growth occurs when he finally returns to Mount Gagazet and is confronted by Biran and Yenke, who challenge him—and thus the player—to a 2-on-1 combat sequence as an obstacle to the player's progression through the Mt. Gagazet location. If the game player successfully wins the battle, the story depicts that Kimahri has proven his worth as a Ronso in defeating the two, and Biran is proud to see that Kimahri surpassed him which represents a major resolution to his character arc. Unfortunately, Seymour – a powerful unsent with the belief that peace can only be achieved in death – informs the party shortly thereafter that he has personally slaughtered nearly the entire Ronso tribe. Final Fantasy X-2 Following after the story depicted in the previous game, Yuna's Eternal Calm began, and a year later the current events depicted in the game start, Kimahri is strictly a Non-player character and is depicted as the new Elder of the Ronso tribe. His character is responsible for the game's inciting incident—discovering a sphere that gives the player a mystery to solve as they progress through Final Fantasy X-2. Furthermore, Kimahri's difficulties as chief comprise several playable missions, most notably involving a disagreement he has with a new character, a young Ronso named Garik, who desires to seek vengeance upon the Guado for the events depicted in the previous game. This allows Garik to serve as a dramatic character foil to Kimahri who is depicted as wanting to make peace with the Guado. Another notable mission in the game involves the player repeatedly encountering two Ronso pups (children), Lian and Ayde, who had left the mountain in search of adventure and a way to fix Kimahri's broken horn. Kimahri was faced with the plight of deciding a new path for the Ronso's future, as their way of life changed once the mountain was no longer considered sacred Yevon ground and summoners were no longer passing through on pilgrimages to the Zanarkand Ruins. The Ronso were left without the purpose of guarding the mountain for the sake of Yevon as they long had in the past. Furthermore, Garik's unwillingness to consent to Kimahri's wishes that peace be made with the Guado were due in large part to Kimahri's inability to decide a new path for the future of the Ronso. With Kimahri unable to do this, Garik felt that he was unworthy to be the Ronso elder.Garik: "Elder, what path should Ronso walk? Garik not know!" / Kimahri: "Garik must be patient." / Garik: "Garik feel hate, try to stop. But without path, hate is strong. Garik lost to hate. Garik rather unleash anger than go mad searching for path Garik cannot find!" / Kimahri: "Kimahri tell Garik many times. Force not solve problems." / 'Garik: "Then what good is power Ronso receive from mountain? Once Ronso train to defend Yevon sacred ground. But now summoners not come! Ronso power go to waste! Kimahri true elder? Then Kimahri answer Garik! Kimahri no elder."(Final Fantasy X-2) Eventually, Lian and Ayde return and — based on their descriptions of their experiences in the outside world — Kimhari realizes the answer to the plights he was facing concerning both Garik's discontent and the Ronso's. Kimahri realizes that all Ronso should follow the example of Lian and Ayde in trying to find their own individual paths while working together to forge a better future for one another, and that he alone can not provide a single answer to what the future of the entire group should be. As a result, Garik and Kimahri reconcile and the Ronso craft a statue in Kimahri's image, representing his status as the hero of the tribe.Garik: "Garik not listen unless Kimahri speak of Ronso future! Kimahri unable to give answer he not have! Kimahri not elder!" ... / Kimahri: "Silence! Garik not think for himself! Beg Kimahri for answer!" ... / Kimahri: "Lian and Ayde make long journey. Find own path." / Garik: "So, Garik must settle Garik problems?" / Kimahri: "Wrong. Garik not alone. Let us think together. Kimahri is elder." / Garik: "Elder is right. One Ronso problem is problem for all. All Ronso problem is problem for one." / Kimahri: "One day Ronso path will be clear. This Kimahri believe."(Final Fantasy X-2) Trivia *Kimahri's Celestial Weapon, the Spirit Lance, was called "Longinus" in the Japanese version of the game, apparently from the Roman soldier Longinus who pierced the side of Jesus on the cross in Christian tradition with the Spear of Destiny. *The Phantom Lancer, a character from DotA, a map from the best selling RPG series Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne uses a modified Blademaster skin that resembles Kimahri. He also has a spell called 'Spirit Lance'. References External links *DauntLess Kimahri media and information Category:Final Fantasy X characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Square Enix protagonists Category:Fictional felines Category:Fictional humanoids Category:Fictional bodyguards Category:Fictional pole and spear fighters Category:Fictional tribal chiefs Category:Fictional characters who use magic Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2001